Poder te dizer isso
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: nejxten . one shot . quando há perigo de se perder aquele mais querido para ela, talvez ela realmente entenda que a vida não espera por ngm. tah mto boa nao xD


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto...pronto? u.ú'**

**[one shot "Poder te dizer isso"**

Seus passos secos eram o único som a se ouvir naquele fim de tarde.

O frio estava agoniante mas ela não se importava, sentia o corpo dormente mesmo correndo

contra aquelas rajadas cortantes.

Só um pensamento povoava a mente da Mitsashi. Ele...ele.

Esperava não ser tarde demais, rezava para não ser tarde demais, ele tinha que estar bem...Tinha que estar vivo.

Lembrava-se como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, eles estavam na floresta, eles...o time Gai.

A situação estava crítica, tinham acabado de ser informados que o time Kakashi do outro lado da floresta diminuia aos poucos...Mais membros da akatsuki apareciam, e o time de Kurenai também lutava bravamente. Agora o byakugan de Neji acabara de captar um membro da akatsuki indo rapidamente em direção a eles.

"Vamos dividir o time." Disse Gai-sensei. Eu e Neji ficaremos para lutar com ele, Lee e Tenten, vão atrás do parceiro dele.

A preocupação no rosto de Gai era visível, o parceiro era muito forte também.

"Eu dou conta desse sozinho, vão." - Respondeu a voz do Hyuuga.

-Neji, tem certeza que...- Ia dizer o sensei, mas surpreendamente foi interrompido:  
-Vão.

Sem mais questões o sensei assentiu, e Tenten viu aquele que mais estimava partir de encontro ao perigo. Um aperto estranho tomou conta de seu coração.

E agora tudo isso parecia um filme velho rodando em sua mente, tudo que se ouvia eram seus passos, correndo, rezado para que não fosse tarde...Para que pudesse fazer algo.

Tenten, Gai e Lee haviam dado conta do membro da akatsuki, e agora o Rock voltava de uma busca frustrante por Neji. Não o achavam. Foi quando uma presença aproximou-se. Por um momento, a Mitsashi achou que fosse /ele/, mas logo viu que era na verdade só a prima dele...

-O que houve Hinata?

A garota estava ferida. Falava coisas incompreenssíveis sobre seu time e um dos akatsuki quando tenten a perguntou:

-Hinata...por favor, nos ajude...Onde está Neji?

A garota esforçou-se o máximo que pôde para ativar o byakugan de novo.

- 380 metros...ao oeste...- Disse a garota tossindo.

-Eu e Lee vamos atrás dele. Cuide de Hinata, Tenten.

-Não...- Murmurou Hinata, fraca. - Eles se aproximam..- Completou, e eles entenderam que ela referia-se aos akatsuki.

-Eu vou. - Disse Tenten decidida. -Vou atrás dele. - Concluiu levantando-se, e os companheiros de tome concordaram. A Mitsashi já estava prestes a começar a correr, quando a vozinha fraca de Hinata murmurou:  
-Tenten-san, ele parece..- Disse ainda usando o byakugan. - Parece que está morrendo.

A Mitsashi arregalou os olhos.

Sem dizer mais nada começou a correr.

Como queria chegar lá e vê-lo em pé, olhando com arrogância para o adversário derrotado, como sempre. Como queria vê-lo com seu olhar sereno e ao mesmo tempo cortante. Como daria tudo pra vê-lo dando ordens nela e em Lee, como se fosse o chefe.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da Mitsashi, e pareceu queanets de cair foi envolta com uma camada sólida de gelo. Não nevava mas estava anormalmente frio.

Já chegava nas coordenadas dadas por Hinata e nada do seu chakra, até que começou a sentir bem fraco e inexpressivo.

Tenten's pov

"Esse...é o chakra dele..?"

Perguntei-me sem conseguir conter a ansiedade, que fazia meu pulsar acelerar-se, parecia que ia explodir meu peito.

Fui diminuindo a velocidade dos passos a medida que senti aquel chakra ficando mais próximo.

Parei a alguns metro ao ver aquela mecha de cabelos castanhos vindo por trás de uma árvore...Parecia que estava o outro lado da árvore...Não consegui andar mais rápido por emdo, tinha medo do que encontraria ao chegar na frente daquela árvore, mas fui me aproximando muito lentamente.

Neji estava praticamente deitado, com a cabeça apoiada na árvore.

Não entendi seus ferimentos, parecia ter sofrido explosões ao longo do corpo, estava ferido e seus punhos sangravam.

"Quem pode ter...feito isso?" - Pensei me agachando ao seu lado. Minha lágrima começaram a escorrer sem nenhum expressão em meu rosto ainda.

Estava inconsciente, e peguei em seu pulso. Ainda estava vivo.

As roupas rasgadas, cabelos soltos, eu nunca achei que alguém seria capaz de deixá-lo naquele estado. Seu rosto estava calmo mas parecia que estava sofrendo. Passei as mãos pelo seu corpo logo encontrando o que lhe proporcionava isso: Havia um ferimento profundo em seu abdômen, pelo qual escorria o sangue que formava uma poça que eu ainda não tinha visto porque estava pro trás dele.

Estava cansada da batalha que tive mas usei todo o chakra que me restava para aplicar os conhecimentos médico-nins que aprendi no mesmo treinamento que eu e Neji tivemos juntos.

Concentrando o chakra nas mãos, Tenten o passou para o corpo do rapaz à sua frente. Passei alguns minutos assim até sentir ao pouco esvair-se a última gota de chakra que havia nela, terminando por cair sobre o corpo do próprio rapaz que ela tentava curar.

"Droga.." -

Só naquele momento Tenten viu como se sentia inútil, se tivesse mais chakra, ou mais controle do mesmo, como Sakura, poderia fazer algo mais pelo Hyuuga.

-Eu não consigo te ajudar...- Murmurou a garota entre lágrimas que agora escorriam livremente.- Ele estava inconsciente e agroa sua expressão estava mais aliviada transparecendo uma certa paz, mas Tenten sabia que era improvável que sobrevivesse. Agora sua falta de chakra anunciava que ela própria poderia morrer.

-E eu nunca te disse...que te amava...- Disse por fim, ficando inconsciente sobre o colo de Neji, tendo antes a leve impressão ou ilusão de que ele abria os olhos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Uma claridade a fez fechá-los novamente subitamente.

Colocou a mão sobre o rosto, recobrando a consciência, e sentando-se rapidamente.

Estava numa cama de hospital percbeu.

-Neji!- Foi a primeira coisa que veio á sua mente dizer depois de lembrar-se dos fatos anteriores à sua inconsciência.

-Acordou?

Tenten sentiu uma forte batida de seu coração praticamente doer em seu peito.

Virou para o lado incrédula ao escutar aquela voz, e viu ao lado de sua cama, sentado em uma poltrona, com um livro sobre o colo, Hyuuga Neji que a olhava com um semblante um tanto curioso.

Tenten não conteve uma lágrima que lentamente escorreu de seu rosto, e num impulso, afastando-se na cama, enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz com seus braços, só depois disso percebendo a dor que manifestou-se em seu corpo.

-Tenten! O que está fazendo?! - perguntou o rapaz surpreso, e a garota recobrando a noção da realidade, e afastou-se rapidamente.

-Me-me desculpe...

-Tudo bem...Você dormiu por 2 dias.

-Dois dias?!

Perguntou a garota surpresa:

-Mas e você...?

-Eu acordei logo quando você desmaiava...Na floresta ainda. Aparentemente você transferiu todo seu chakra para mim, não sei como sobreviveu...Obrigado. - Disse ele, pronunciando essa última palavra com uma certa dificuldade.

Tenten arregalou os olhos. Observou o corpo do Hyuuga. Estava todo enfaixado.

-Agora que você acordou, vou indo.

Disse ele levantando-se.

A Mitsashi ficou confusa, não tinha associado que Neji estava lá a esperando acordar.

Corou durante um momento, que coisa estranha...

Quando o rapaz já havia aberto a porta, perguntou-lhe sem virar-se para ela:

-Tenten, antes de você desmaiar, na floresta, você...Me disse alguma coisa?

O coração da garota disparou.

"-E eu nunca te disse...que te amava...- "

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, corada. Ele estava de costas mas logo lembrou que ele poderia a estar vendo. Corou mais ainda:

-Na-não, eu não disse nada..

-Hum. - Murmurou bem baixo: - Devo ter imaginado durante a incosciência...- Ja Tenten.

-Ja, Neji...-

E o rapaz fechou a porta enquanto a Mitsashi não evitou de abrir um leve sorriso.

"Ainda terei tempo de lhe dizer..."

FIM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fic extremamente boba que me ocorreu fazer durante um momento de necessidade da realização desse casal '


End file.
